Life in Press
by Future Prodigy
Summary: Dating the head of a major company is all fine until you start sleeping with him. Kaniehtí:io has caught herself messing around with Abstergo's young CEO, Haytham Kenway, and it seems like the press just can't wait to get their hands on the couple's latest story. -Modern AU-
1. Warm Welcome

**Warm Welcoming**

**A/N:** Hello Assassin's Creed Archive! I'm Future Prodigy, and I decided to try my hand at writing a smut about Haytham and Ziio. These two people are my favourite pairing; I really wish they had gotten a happier ending. But never fear, for I have written one for them! This takes place during modern times, and there is no such thing as Templars and Assassins . . . which sort of takes this away from being an AC story, but never mind! Let's go on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Assassin's Creed in anyway.

* * *

"Football is better, and everybody knows it," the man across from me said. "At least the British one; not the Americans' bloody excuse for Rugby."

"It's all a matter of perspective," I argued. "Say for example, when I went to Texas, everybody talked about Soccer- I mean, "Football."" I corrected myself when I saw him clench his jaw in irritation. I only smiled and continued on. "Sure they did go crazy whenever an American football home game went on, but they still lived and breathed "football.""

Haytham huffed and mumbled something incoherent. I leaned back in my chair and took a sip from my cup of coffee. I had won another argument...again.

Seeing the satisfied grin on my face Haytham said, "When will there be a time when I can successfully beat you in a verbal spar?"

Leaning forward until we were almost nose-to-nose, I gave him a suggestive smile. "I believe you let me win."

"What?" He said, feigning innocence. "I have no idea what you're talking about, love."

I leaned in closer until our lips were barely brushing against each other. "Uh-huh." I grabbed his tie. "Now shut up and kiss me."

He did as he was told and leaned forward, and I was met by the sweet taste of his lips. We hadn't been together like in four weeks, getting by on Face time calls since his business trips to London kept us apart. Because of that time apart, I was starting to feel like a smoker on a nicotine withdrawal. I had just picked him up from JFK airport and we were at a coffee shop not far from my apartment doing some major catching up, and by the way his tongue was trying to push past my lips to gain entrance to my mouth, he had something other than idle conversation on his mind.

When we parted, I was left a bit breathless while he just smirked at me with the triumphant look now on his face. Haytham got up from his seat, leaving the money for our drinks and made his way behind me. He whispered in my ear, "Why don't we leave before we end up giving the paparazzi a show?"

During our heated moment, I almost forgot about those bastards. With Haytham being the new young CEO of Abstergo Industries, he was the topic of numerous newspapers and gossip magazines. I looked around the little shop, thinking that one might pop out and snap a picture before I could snap his neck.

Haytham offered his hand and I took it, both of us just short of running out of the door to my car, me taking the passenger side while he took the driver's. Once inside, I placed my hands on either side of his face and pulled him into another kiss, this one more aggressive than the other in the shop. I felt his hands tangle in my thick hair, practically ripping it out of the ponytail I had it in. I had already managed to get his suit jacket off of him, and was working on unfastening his tie when he lifted my chin to look into his eyes, making me halt my movements.

He smiled a bit before kissing me again, this time more gentle like. "I would rather make love to you in a proper bed, than in your Maserati," he said.

I thought about his words for a moment. Deciding that he was right, I huffed and plopped myself back in my seat. I saw him chuckle before he started taking his sweet time backing out and pulling into New York City traffic. "You better hurry up then," I said licking my lips.

"Oh?"

"Of course," I answered. When he stopped at the light close to my place, I pressed my lips close to his ears and whispered, "You're going to be catching up on all that homework you missed out on, Mr Kenway. And maybe . . ." I nibbled on his ear, "If you're a good boy, I'll give you a little . . . extra credit." That was the straw that broke the camel's back. The next second the light turned green and Haytham floored the pedal, never letting up until he got outside my apartment.

Once we got past the lobby and the elevator doors closed, we tangled up in each other again, him being so bold as to creep his hand up my skirt to cup my thigh as I had pushed him against the wall. I grinded on him, feeling his desire for me through his trousers. Haytham looked at me through lust filled eyes, and before I knew it, he turned the tables and I was the one now on the wall. I felt the cold metal bring goose bumps to my skin as he lifted me up with me now looking down at him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and threw my head back, letting him shower my neck with kisses.

When the bell dinged, signalling we were on my floor, he carried me to my door, never letting his eyes leave mine as he somehow managed to fish the key from his pocket and open the door. Once inside, he kicked it shut and threw me on my bed rather roughly; but it didn't matter, for I liked it when things got "interesting".

Haytham took off his shoes and tossed them on the other side of the room, hitting the ground with a loud thud. Making his way onto the bed, he started coming my way, backing me up until I laid my head down on the pillows. I got to work getting rid of his black tie while his hands taking removing my purple blouse from its place tucked into my skirt, and started moving it up, leaving a hot trail wherever his hands went. I lifted my arms over my head as he pulled the piece of clothing off me, leaving me in only my bra and skirt. I managed to get him out of his vest before he started undressing the lower half of my body. I frowned as I noticed that he was fully clothed while I was in nothing but my lingerie.

Sensing my sudden displeasure, Haytham stopped to look at me. "What's wrong, Ziio?"

"You wear too many layers," I mumbled.

He gave me a lopsided grin. "We'll have to remedy that, won't we?" He took my hands in his and guided them to the first button on his shirt. When we were done, he shrugged it off and it fluttered down to the hardwood floor. His chest was so toned that it looked as if blessed by the god Apollo himself. I ran my hands over his chest and pulled him back towards me, our lips crashing against each other. Sliding my hands further down his body, I unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers, letting him shimmy out of them. All that stood between us was his boxers and my panties.

Haytham placed his hand on the small of my back, snaking its way up and making me arch at his touch. It found its destination, the clasp of my bra, unhooked it and threw it on the other side of the room, my chest now bare to him.

He stopped his kisses at looked at me as though I was the most beautiful woman in the world. Knowing how much he travelled, he's seen every single type of girl there is, and was probably offered them all, yet chose me to be his lover -his _konoronhkwa_. Haytham was entirely different than other guys I had dated. His eyes would smirk each time I said something witty, or the way he would treat me like a lady instead of a plaything to be used and abused. It would be the smallest things that he would do for me; sending a bouquet of flowers to my doorstep whenever he went away on business, and commenting on how lovely I looked if we went out. I'm not someone for petty sentiments, but Haytham made me feel as though he's mine, and I his.

I cupped his face and rubbed my thumb along his jawline, feeling the slight bit of stubble there. Haytham brought his lips to my temple before he rid himself of his pants, exposing himself to my eyes.

Soon my last article of clothing joined the pile at the foot of the bed, and he grabbed my legs and spread them, positioning himself at my entrance. He kissed me one last time before he thrust into me fully, making me gasp at the sudden feeling of him inside me. It had been a while since we last had sex, and my body was going to learn how to adjust. A mixture of pain and pleasure coursed through me as he withdrew and thrust into my core again, gaining another little sound from my lips. He kept a slow pace at first, letting me get used to him before he picked up speed, pumping into me at full strength, having me go from making small noises to screaming his name at the top of my lungs.

I soon felt the inner workings of my orgasm trying to make its way through my body, but resisted the growing tension in my lower abdomen. The look on Haytham's face suggested that he was close to his point as well, but was holding it back.

"H-Haytham," I gasped, clinging onto his shoulders for dear life. I raked his back with my nails so hard it bled a little. He hissed in response and drove into me faster.

"That hurt Ziio," he said through clenched teeth.

Haytham buried his head into the crook of my neck, and bit on the flesh there, leaving his mark all the while.

"Please," I begged. I couldn't take it anymore; I needed my release, and I needed it now.

He pushed into me one last time, his beautiful face twisting in pain as he tried to delay the inevitable. That look on him was my undoing. I felt myself clench around him, and entered euphoria, throwing my head back and crying out his name, my voice reaching a crescendo. Haytham followed shortly after, my name leaving his lips as he found his release.

And then it was done. We lay still for a moment, his member still deep within me before he unsheathed himself. I whimpered a bit, still a bit sore from our tryst.

Haytham smiled and kissed my forehead once more before he flopped down beside me on the bed and placed the sheets over both of us. He put an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I snuggled against his chest before I closed my eyes, letting sleep take me from this world and into the next.


	2. News Flash

**News Flash**

**A/N:** I know it's soon, but I just had to have this chapter out. My brain is on total overload right now. D:

A word before you start, Ziio maybe a OC due to the time she's living in. She reminded me of one of my closest friends, so I pretty much based her character off of her. Don't worry, you still get the headstrong woman that we all know and love. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

I woke up and found myself lying next to Haytham, his arm draped protectively over my middle. I looked up at him for a while, enjoying the way his eyes were closed, his mouth fitted with a smirk of sorts. His chest rose and fell with each deep breath he took. His long hair usually held back into a ponytail was out around his shoulders, making me smile at how a man could look classy and still have hair longer than most women. I moved closer into him, feeling his body heat keep me warm.

Rubbing my foot against his leg, I tried to wake him up without giving him a heart attack. Haytham stirred a little, sighing in his sleep and without warning, grabbed my waist and hoisted me on top of him. I giggled in a childlike manner until he opened his eyes and kissed me on the lips.

"Good morning, love," he said, complete satisfaction coating his words. He stroked my cheek, his thumb making tiny circles along my jaw.

I leaned down and kissed him again, letting my loose hair cover us. "To you as well."

Haytham's hands started to travel down my body, stopping to grip my backside. I moaned into his mouth, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue both of ours fighting for dominance. I could feel his eagerness for round two of our reunion to begin. Pulling away, I sat up on top of him, arching my back and letting him get a full view of my breasts. Haytham licked his lips before he pulled me back down to him, having his way with my body. He kissed my chest and started making his way down until he reached my right nipple. He ran his thumb over the hardened flesh before clamping his mouth over it. I let out another breathy moan as he licked and sucked, occasional nipping on the perky flesh. He didn't forget to neglect the other one for his hand kneaded the left, pinching the nipple and then repeating.

Suddenly I heard a vibrating noise against the wooden floor. Haytham must have heard it too, for he stopped his movements and looked at me, both of us figuring out what it was. I looked over to our pile of clothes and saw a faint blue light coming from the pocket of Haytham's trousers.

Rolling off him and getting out of bed, I made my way to his clothes and picked up his iPhone, reading the name, "Charles Lee" on the screen. I rolled my eyes before tossing the phone Haytham's way.

"It's your lapdog," I said irritated. Leave it to him to be a major cock blocker.

Haytham caught the phone, swung his legs over the bed and answered the call. "What is it Charles?" I didn't fail to notice the bite in his voice.

I didn't like Charles Lee. I had met him once, and that time was enough. He always looked down on people as if he thought they weren't "good enough" to be around him. He clinged onto Haytham as though he had a school girl crush on him, and to top it all off, he had the strangest obsession with dogs. I had made a bad choice of bringing them up in our conversation, and he wouldn't shut up about his "beautiful and loyal" Pomeranian. It's probably why he smelled like he never showered, being surround by those animals all day.

While the Haytham played CEO and was barking orders at Charles, I looked at the clock on my nightstand and noticed that it was a half past seven. I guess I over slept, seeing as I was usually up by five in the morning. Knowing that I had to be at work no later than nine, I made my way to the bathroom and turned the shower on. Hot water rained down on my skin, creating goose bumps. I was washing my hair when I heard the door open and someone slide the glass screen back then close it. I felt a pair of strong arms circle my middle and soft lips kiss my neck.

"Now then," he breathed in my ear. "Where were we?"

* * *

After our shower, I was fully dressed and enjoying a warm cup of tea while Haytham was putting on his socks and shoes, getting ready to go to the office. An old episode of "Living Single" was on the TV, the only source of sound in the apartment. Just as I placed my cup in the dishwasher, the show was interrupted by some "Breaking News" from some entertainment gossip network.

I rolled my eyes. Didn't these reporters have anything else to do than ruin people's lives with their petty rumours? I guess not, since they always came back with an "update" on a topic not five seconds later after they gave the breaking news, just to repeat what they said earlier. I would never know how Haytham did it, keeping a clean face for the public. Years of practice I guess.

Reporting the news was a woman announced as Eleanor Mallows. "We all know about the hot, number one bachelor Haytham Kenway, the man who runs Abstergo Industries?" she asked. "Being one of the top technology conglomerates in the world, this man holds a great deal of power."

I turned my head to look at the screen and saw a picture of Haytham at a red carpet event of a benefit he attended while in London. He was waving at the camera with his million dollar smile on his face; looking as every bit of handsome the reporter was claiming him to be.

"Well ladies, it seems as though Mr Kenway's found his girl," she was saying. "We found him and a mystery woman having a heated moment in a car outside a New York City Starbucks."

"Oh my God," I said, picking up the remote and turning the volume all the way up. "Haytham!"

The man in question came out of my bedroom with his shirt halfway buttoned and his tie hanging in his hand. "What's wrong, Ziio? What happened?"

I pointed at the TV, which now showed a picture of him and me in my car yesterday on our way to my apartment.

The woman's face returned and she smiled. "We tried following the couple to their destination, but lost them in city traffic. Is she some one-nightstand that he encountered, or a woman we can soon be calling, Mrs Kenway? Keeping checking back with us for more details on this developing story," she finished, and the show went to commercial.

I looked at Haytham and saw his lips pressed into a tight line. He pulled out his phone, fingers flying over the keyboard angrily as he dialled a number and paced around the living room, waiting for the call to connect. When it did, he yelled, "Thomas! Didn't I tell you to keep an eye on news bits whenever it concerns my personal affairs?" A pause. "Now is not the time to make jokes, Hickey!"

While he went on with his rant, all I could do was sit down in a chair and laid my head on the kitchen table. _Tell me this isn't happening,_ I thought.

We had been good with throwing the paparazzi off whenever it came to our love life. It was a mutual agreement we had from the beginning that we wanted to keep this liaison away from cameras and online bloggers. I guess I should have known we couldn't keep the secret forever. Three months is a long time, so maybe it was better that people found out about us. At least I can accompany my boyfriend to social events instead of watching women who he had agreement with latch onto his arm and think they'll get lucky when the night's over with.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when Haytham came marching down the few stairs that separated the living room from the bedroom. He attempted to button up his shirt again, all the while muttering curses under his breath. I walked in front of him and helped him with his task, the anger on his face slowly retreating. After that, I took the tie still in his hands and wrapped it around his neck, tying it for him.

"So what did your friend say?" I asked.

Haytham shook his head. "They're all idiots, all of them! You think it would be so hard as to filter out all personal information regarding Abstergo, but no, they just had to "overlook" it, and it's now all over the bloody news!" He ran a hand through his hair and frowned when he caught a few strands.

"How about we both go to work," I suggested. "And we talk about it later tonight at your place, hm?"

Haytham smiled at me while he slipped on his coat. "Alright love, we'll talk about it then." He tilted my chin up and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Have a good day, Ziio."

* * *

"How does it feel to date one of the most influential men in the world?" Maria asked.

I was at my desk, working on how to improve a formula when she pestered me with her questions. Maria was a good friend of mine and always a great source of entertainment. She was from London, same as Haytham, and between the two of them, I couldn't decide whose jokes were cruder: her's or his. I would tease them both about how Brits were completely unfiltered when it came to humour, and in response, they would say how Americans are spineless in general. Since I was born on the Mohawk Reservation in Canada, their jokes never applied to me.

"You've asked me the question before," I said. "You know exactly how I feel; for God's sake, you were the one to introduce us!"

Maria smiled. "Yes, but I never like to forget that I have amazing matchmaking skills." She and Haytham were distantly related, yet stuck by each other's sides like brother and sister. It was a party between our company and his when I officially met him. I didn't pay much attention to him at first, but Maria said he had been staring at me the whole night, so she decided to introduce us. She also thought it'd be funny to tell him my full name.

_"I'm Kaniehti:io," I said, enjoying the confusion on his face._

_"Godz-dio?" he tried repeating._

_I smiled and shook my head. "Just call me Ziio."_

_"Diio?"_

_"ZIIO," I said, emphasizing the 'z'._

_"Ziio."_

That was one of my most interesting nights with him. After that asked for my number, which Maria had all but shoved in his face. I didn't expect to hear from him ever again, but low and behold, his name showed up on my cell phone screen a day later.

Maria looked around the room, making sure that no one could hear her next words. "But you haven't told me how great of shag he is."

I blushed and slapped her shoulder. "Shame on you, Maria!"

She smiled and wiggled her eyebrows. "Come on, Ziio. Answer the bloody question!"

I shook my head and tried to return my attention back to my work, but Maria wasn't having any of it.

"Can you at least tell me how big he is?"

My eyes went wide as I tried to hide my blush that was slowly turning redder by the second. "No, I won't." She knew that I didn't like to talk about anything sex related while at work, yet here she was, speaking about it as if we were discussing the weather.

"Then tell me how he rides you, bring you closer to the edge with thrust, making you scream-" Maria barely managed to dodge the wad of paper coming her way.

"Maria Thorpe, you will burn in hell for an eternity if you keep it up," I hissed.

She sent a cheeky grin my way before focusing on our current project: Forest Restoration. We both worked for Solstice, a company dealing in bioengineering and pharmaceuticals. They happened to be one of Abstergo's top rivals when it came to biomechanics. Both companies strived to outdo each other, constantly finding new ways to improve the world. Working as a researcher for Solstice, I guess you could say I was sleeping with the enemy.

The Forest Restoration Project was trying to do just that: restore the forest. The whole thing had been going on for a couple of years now, but I just joined the research team just last year when I graduated from university. We had been trying to see if we could plant trees and regrow forests anywhere in the world, like in deserts and Polar Regions, but so far, we hadn't even been able to rewrite a plant's genetic code the way we wanted to.

* * *

I must have really been tired, because some time around five in the afternoon, I was knocked out at my desk. It was close to eleven at night when one of the other employees was shaking my shoulder, trying to wake me up. I lifted my head from my desk and saw Achilles, the head of our department, standing over me.

"Mr Davenport," I said, trying to shake the sleepiness from my voice. "What time is it?"

"Too late for you to be here" he answered, walking back to his office to lock the glass doors.

An apology was on the tip of my tongue when he held up his hand to stop me. "I suggest answering all those messages your friends left you." He made his way to the elevator and when the doors closed, I whipped out my phone and checked all my notifications.

A text from Maria, telling me to get my ass out of the building. _Received at 5:30 pm._

A missed call from my friend, Sofia. _Missed at 5:56 pm._

Two missed calls from telemarketers. _Missed at 6:05 pm and 7:13 pm._

Finally I saw the ones Haytham sent.

_Where are you?_ Received at 6:50 pm

A call. _Missed at 7:56 pm._

Three more texts. _I'm at your flat, but can't find you. Why aren't you answering your phone? Is it because of earlier? _All sent within five minutes of each other.

Two more missed calls and a voicemail. _Missed at 8:45 pm and 9:14pm. Received at 9:15 pm._

I tapped on the voicemail and held the phone to my ear.

"_Ziio_," he started. His voice sounded hoarse, as if he was struggling to get out what he wanted to say. "Where are you? If you're not talking to me because of something I did, I'm sorry and we can discuss it together." He hesitated before saying, "Please, love . . . I need to know everything is alright between us."

I dropped the phone in my lap and dragged my palm across my face. He thought he did something wrong, when it was I who was at fault. I felt bad now, like I had been caught lying to his face. Leaving the huge mess of papers on my desk, I grabbed my purse, dashed to the elevator and dialled Haytham's number.

"Please pick up," I prayed. When I heard the line connect, a feeling of relief washed over me.

"Ziio?" Haytham's voice sounded tired, as if he had woken up from a nap.

"I'm so sorry," I apologised. "I was at work and I feel asleep, and my boss had to wake me up-"

"So you're alright?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Please don't be mad at me for not answering your calls or messages." The elevator dinged and I walked out, my heels clicking on the lobby's tile with each step.

I heard him laugh on the other line. "I'm not mad. I'm just glad that you're alright." There was silence until he asked, "Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No, I'll be fine," I answered, getting into my car and putting the key into the ignition. "But I guess we'll both be sleeping alone," I joked.

"You could always come to my place." I could just see the childish pout on his face.

"You're on the other side of Manhattan!"

"Which directs me to my previous offer," he said. "Do you want me to pick you up?"

I sat back in my seat before saying, "Fine. Just make sure you get here before I fall asleep." I hung up and waited, my eyes wanting to give into my body's offer of sleep, but snapped open when I heard a knock on the window. I turned my head and saw Haytham, gesturing with his hand for me to get out. I did, and soon found myself sitting in his fancy BMW. "How did you get here so fast?"

Starting the car, he said, "I was at the office when you called." As if knowing I was going to ask, he added, "I work whenever I'm distraught." He pulled out of the parking space and melded easily into traffic.

I made him worried? I now felt twice as bad as before. Sensing my sadness, he placed his free hand on top of mine, rubbing the middle of my palm with his thumb.

"Why is it so damn busy this late at night?" I asked, irritated that there were some many cars on the road.

Haytham looked at me and smirked. "This is New York City, love – one of the biggest cities in the world."

"I still don't like it."

"You don't have to."

We sat in silence until I said, "At this rate, it'll be two in the morning by the time we get to the apartment."

"I wasn't going to my flat." I stared at him in confusion until he pulled up to a tall building. I stared up at it, realising it was one of those five-star hotels that I would never be able to afford one lunch in. Haytham got out and walked over to my side, opening the door for me. I did a fake curtsy and said, "Why thank you, good sir."

He bowed his head. "But of course, my lady." He took my arm and led me inside, tossing his keys to the bellhop waiting outside the door to the lobby.

Not even bothering to check in with woman at the front desk, Haytham took us to the elevator and pressed the button leading to the penthouse suites. From the outside, the place didn't look like much, but the view the clear glass elevator gave me, it was something else. Past the lobby were the restaurants and sitting area, making it look like a mall food court had invaded a rich person's living room. There was a water fountain behind the front desk where children were throwing coins into, hoping that their wishes would come true. I looked above me to see how high the ceiling was, and was greeted by a glass dome representing the world.

Soon the elevator dinged, and the doors opened to show a room that took my breath away. From what I could see, the room took up the entire floor.

"You can use this place anytime you want," he told me. I felt his eyes on my back. "Just make sure to notify the front desk."

Barely hearing him, I decided to explore the rest of the room. The floors had designer carpeting and designer furniture to match. Walking out to the patio, I saw a Jacuzzi situated with a great view of the New York Skyline. I back inside, and saw that Haytham had left the living area.

"Haytham?" I called out.

I heard movement from a door on the opposite side of the room. "In here, love."

I walked into the room and was greeted by my shirtless lover. He had his back to me, removing his belt and ridding himself of his trousers. He seemed like a dancer that had popped straight out of _Magic Mike_. I stopped at the doorway, enjoying the show he was giving me, tempted to slip ten dollars into his boxers just for the hell of it.

"Are just going to stand there and admire my arse?" Haytham said over his shoulder. He turned around and smirked in my direction, happy that he caught me staring.

_Smug bastard._

I smiled and made my way over to him, discarding my coat in the process. "Maybe." I stopped in front of him. Slipping my hands down his front, I leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I owe you for coming to my rescue, my knight in shining armour."

He tilted my head and brought our foreheads together. "What do you have in mind?"

I backed him up until we reached the edge of the bed and pushed him down. I climbed on top of him and breathed, "Anything."


	3. Parents

**Parents**

**A/N:** I'm thinking about doing weekly updates since this came out later than I intended. This chapter was hard to get out, but now that it's done I can start the chapter I've really wanted to do. I wanted to expand on this, but couldn't find it in my brain to.

For people who are wondering, this story doesn't include OCs as main characters, so you won't have to worry about that.

Anyway, let's get on with the story!

* * *

We decided not to go to work the next day, both of us wanting to stay in bed and enjoy each other's company. Besides, after all the "gratitude" I showed Haytham the night before, we needed the rest. I had my head on his chest, tracing the muscles there while he placed his chin atop my head, rubbing my back in soothing motions.

"Come meet my parents."

I stopped my movements and looked up at him. Did I hear that right?

"Tell me you're joking," I said. He had to be. Until that whole car incident two days ago, no one but a spare few knew we were together. I was his dirty little secret; not to be seen or heard by the public eye. "When would we go? You just got back from London."

Haytham gave me a funny look. "Next month. And why would I be joking?"

I shifted in his arms and looked him in the eye. "I'm nobody of importance in their eyes," I muttered, my voice barely above a whisper. "They probably think you'd be better off with some rich heiress, than a researcher."

He looked at me as if I was mental. "Why would they think that? They haven't even met you yet!"

I looked down and huffed in annoyance. "I don't know," I admitted. "I just thought that I was more of a mistress than your actual girlfriend."

Haytham tilted my head up and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. When we parted, he rested his forehead against mine. "Never think that. You mean too much to me, Ziio."

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I rolled onto my back letting him hover over me. "You always know what to say to get between my legs, don't you?"

Giving me a Cheshire grin, Haytham answered with, "All in a day's work love." He dipped his head down toward my chest, leaving feather like kisses as he created a path to my naval. "So is that a yes?"

I looked at him. He was now at the edge of the bed, and his smile now looking devilish. "I don't know," I answered, licking my lips. "It'd take a great deal of persuasion for me to agree."

Haytham kissed the inside of my thigh. "You won't just say yes," he said, making his way up. "You'll be begging me to take you by the time I'm done . . . that's IF you're still conscience."

I felt my chest tighten, knowing exactly what he was about to do. "Is that a threat?"

"Oh no," he chuckled. "It's a promise." Haytham barely gave me time to register his words before I felt his index finger slip between my legs. I tried wriggling out his grasp, but he had a firm hold on my hips. Adding another digit, he pumped harder. "What is it going to be?"

I gripped the sheets beneath me as he kept at it, never relenting in his needless torture. "Fuck you," I said through clenched teeth.

"Gladly." He inserted another finger and placed his free hand on my back. I arched at his touch, almost ripping the sheets in the process.

"H-Haytham," I moaned, trying to remember English. "Please . . ."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Evil bastard."

Haytham stopped his hand, his three fingers still inside me. Clicking his tongue, he said "That's not what I wanted to hear." He picked up the pace, this time his pinkie threatening to join. "Come now, Ziio," he teased. "Is it really that hard to submit?"

I glared daggers at him. That son of bitch knew that I would sooner die than give up my pride, but I was fighting a losing battle. He was no longer seeking an answer, but for me to beg for the release he was keeping me from. "Fine!"

"Use complete sentences love." The fourth finger was now stroking my clitoris.

"Please," I struggled to get out. "Take me to . . . wherever the hell you're going."

Haytham halted his movements. "Was that so hard?" He slipped his hand out of me before saying, "Now be a good girl and cum for me . . ." Adding the last finger, he drove his hand in, making me scream.

* * *

"I still can't believe he's taking you to London to meet his parents," Maria said, picking up a pair of panties from the table behind me. We were at the mall, Maria demanding that I do some extra shopping before I left for London.

Haytham had given me his credit card when I mentioned that I needed to buy a few things for our trip. I tried to decline, but he "convinced" me again, this time making use of his tongue at which I accepted the piece of plastic gladly.

"I can't either." Shifting through the various pieces lingerie on the counters, I asked, "Do you know why he would?"

"Honestly?" She made a show of placing her index on her chin, as if really thinking about the answer. "I don't know, maybe he wants you to be the mother of his children?"

I looked at her with wide eyes. "You can't be serious."

Maria looked me with an innocent expression on her face. "Why can't I be?"

"Because," I sputtered. I went through my brain, looking for some explanation as to why Haytham wanted me to meet his parents, but soon realised that if I had one, I wouldn't have asked Maria.

"Are you not serious about him?" She questioned.

I gave her a look. Of course I was serious about Haytham and vice versa, but kids? I was only twenty-four; just a year out of college while he was twenty-nine going on thirty. Maybe he did want kids. I knew I wanted some, but just not now- not while I still had my life to live.

"Has he ever brought a girl home?" I asked in a small voice.

"Besides when he would sneak them in through the window in his seventh year? No, not really."

"So I would be the first?"

"Yes," she said, making her way over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "This is what makes it exciting! You'd be the first woman the Kenways get to meet!"

I shrugged off her hand. "Exciting for you maybe." One question still bugged me in the back of my mind. "Do you think he does want kids?"

"Everybody wants kids some point in their life." She went over to another rack. "I know I did."

"You don't want kids anymore?"

"That's not what I'm saying," Maria snapped. She sighed and said, "What I mean is, Haytham is at the prime of his age. He hasn't been Abstergo's CEO for long, and probably wants to make sure he has a steady relationship before he becomes absorbed in all his work. Meeting his parents isn't just a step for you, but for him as well. If they don't approve of you, than he'd tell them to go bugger off; if they do give their blessing, that's an added bonus."

I smiled and shook my head. "When needed, you decided to be a completely different person."

"I'm sorry, do you want me to go get the other me? I believe she's hiding in the closet." It was already too late to stop the words coming out of her mouth. She looked at me for a moment, both of us saying nothing until we burst into a fit of giggles.

"Wow," I said, wiping a tear from my eye. "Won't Altair be disappointed?"

The Brit grabbed a bra and threw it my way. "Oh hush. Besides," she gave me a sly grin. "What would happen if you guys had a little . . . slip up and you get pregnant?"

Looking down at the underwear in my hands, I murmured in a weak voice, "We use protection."

"Birth control doesn't always work," she sing-songed.

"We've been good so far. There's nothing to worry about."

The brunette snickered. "Whatever you say love."

Eager to change the subject, we talked about her love life. Maria was seeing Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, the CEO of Solstice itself. The company, being based out in *Dubai meant that he spent most of his time there. I met the man once at the same party I met Haytham, and knew he was perfect for Maria. He was only twenty-six, even younger than Haytham, but had wisdom beyond his years. He was interesting to talk to, saying how he was impressed with our work with the Forest Restoration Project, and often asked questions about my view on anything new Solstice was doing, whether it was inventing new ways to communicate, or new ideals he had for the future. I could tell he loved Maria- the way his arm wound tightly around her waist while at her side, and the way he would look into her eyes, bend down and whisper in her ear and she would laugh.

"Are you going to the UAE anytime soon?"

"I don't think so," she admitted. "There are people there who don't . . . approve of our relationship." Maria took the ponytail holder out of her hair and put it back into a bun. "They want him to marry someone else; the daughter of an oil tycoon named Adha."

"Does he want to marry her?" I pressed.

"Of course not, don't be silly," she frowned, biting her nails. "He adores me. It's just . . . he's the face of Solstice, so he might have to do as they say."

"And who is they?"

"A bunch of old men that question everything he does because he screws with tradition," she huffed.

I brushed my shoulder against hers. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure he won't go throw you on the curb." I went back to the previous counter I was at, scooped up a load of clothes and walked to the cashier. Dropping all of them at the checkout, I pulled out the card Haytham gave me and smiled devilishly. "It's time to blow some cash."

* * *

"Mr Kenway! I need you to approve this." A document was shoved in my face.

"Mr Kenway, the papers involving our deal with G-Corporation are on your desk."

"Sir, we still need your signature to go on with the viral studies." I nod, letting them know I heard.

I stopped outside my office doors and turned my attention to my little entourage. "Any more questions or concerns can and will be dealt with, at a later time. Right now, I wish for a bit of privacy." I opened the doors and promptly closed them, making my way toward my desk where I slumped into my cushioned chair.

"Bloody hell," I mumbled. Taking the day off wasn't one of my best ideas, but Ziio had tired me out that night. After several hours of lovemaking, we decided to go our separate ways for the time, deeming it good that our bodies needed sleep in order to perform our jobs. Before she left the hotel room, I gave her my credit card when she mentioned shopping as one of her tasks to do before making the trip to London. I didn't care if she spent more than necessary; I enjoyed taking care of her. If Ziio had asked for New York in its entirety, I would have been more than happy to find a way to procure it for her.

Suddenly the com from my office phone went off. "Mr Kenway," my secretary said. "You have a call waiting for you."

I placed my fingertips to my forehead and rubbed my temple in annoyance. Hadn't I asked to be alone? "Put it through," I sighed.

"Of course Mr Kenway."

When I heard the lines connect, I decided to make it known to whomever it was that they had inconvenienced me. "Can I help you?"

"Now Haytham, is that how you speak to your mother?"

I bolted up in my seat and snatched to phone its stand. "N-no," I stuttered, "It's just, you caught me at a bad time."

"I'm sorry for being a mother and calling her son when she sees that he's been a rather naughty boy lately," she teased.

I groaned. "Please tell me you didn't see that rubbish on the news?"

"It's everywhere, dear," she laughed.

"Mother-" I tried to say.

"Just tell me she isn't a one night girl."

I held my head in my free hand, feeling a sense of embarrassment for talking about this with my own mum. "No mother, she's not, she's . . ." I trialled off.

"Don't worry about it," she assured me. "What I actually called was to ask you about your next trip up here. You missed us the entire time you were in London."

"I'm sorry," I apologised. "I was swamped with work. You know Abstergo's entertainment branch just launched the Animus, and it was essential that I be there for the publicity."

"That doesn't explain why one phone call or surprise visit wasn't possible." She sounded hurt, as if I had deliberately not kept in touch with the family. I guess my mother had a right to be, since I hadn't seen her or my father in the past year since I became Abstergo's CEO. I hadn't seen or heard from my sister Jenny in years. Maybe a visit to them now was a good idea, and bringing Ziio might smooth things over between us. I just knew that my mother would adore her and my father would approve of her as well.

"Actually I am due to return in another four weeks," I started. "And I plan on bringing someone with me."

"Really now?" My mother sounded generally surprised. "Who is it?"

"Believe it or not, the same woman caught in the car with me on television."

"Oh my," she said, adding extra dramatics to her voice. I could just imagine her fanning herself with her hand. "The woman who turned my good boy naughty? Well now I HAVE to meet her."

"Mother," I pleaded, dragging my hand over my face.

"I'm just making fun, Haytham. That girl should teach you how to let loose- seeing as she got your trousers to."

"Mother!"

"It was nice chatting with you dear, but your father is calling for me."

I sighed and said, "Take care, mother."

"You too, Haytham," and she hung up the phone.

I lay back in my chair, wishing for the day to already be done with. Was it too much to ask for a day free of calls and meetings?

"Mr Kenway, Mr Lee has asked to see you in his office."

Apparently not.

* * *

**A/N: ***In modern times, the Assassins' Headquarters is in Dubai if I'm not mistaken. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.


	4. Office Hours

**Office Hours**

**A/N:** This chapter didn't sit too well with me. I felt as though Haytham's part was a bit clique-ish. I don't know, what do you guys think? I love hearing from you all! :D

* * *

I thought the press would have buggered off after a week without any news of my personal life, but it didn't seem so when I got to the office that next Monday. I had gotten out of my car only to be swarmed with reporters yelling at me, cameras flashing in my face, and the occasional "accidental" hand on my ass from an admirer present.

"Mr Kenway!" They would yell.

"Sir, can I have a word?"

"What is your opinion-?"

"Would you like to speak-?"

"Is your secret woman a girl for hire?"

Wait...what?

I should have ignored the person who asked, but I spoke before my mind agreed to the words. "I beg your pardon?" The man repeated his question, although a bit hesitant. I wanted to strangle him, but common sense kicked in. At least some of it. "I can assure you she is no prostitute. My amour has more class than that."

The reaction was almost instantaneous. Voices got louder, cameras flashed a billion times brighter, and people pushed far too close in my personal space. Thank God security came when they did, or else I might have never of made it into the building. When the guards escorted me inside, I felt as though I had escaped from the gates of Hell itself. Never had I felt so relieved to be at work than at that moment, away from peering eyes and bothersome persons. I had made it to the elevator, hit the button to my floor and slumped against the metal walls. It was only nine-thirty in the morning, and I already felt the beginnings of my mid-afternoon headache.

The doors opened and my secretary stood up from her desk in front my office to greet me. "Good morning, Mr Kenway."

"If only it were," I answered back, striding toward the office doors and promptly closing them behind me. Flicking a stray hair away from my face, I made my way to the windows overlooking the city and looked down, seeing that the reporters still hadn't left. Abstergo's security was trying to keep them at bay, pushing them back and shouting into earpieces, attempting to contact the plod.

I sat down in my chair and ran a hand over my face. I didn't need to be bothered with the press at the moment. I had dozens of papers scattered all over my desktop, and they weren't going to make those papers disappear anytime soon.

Reaching into my pocket, I took out my cell phone and immediately started yelling into it when the lines connected. "Hickey!"

Thomas' voice sounded slurred, as if he had been drinking like a fish..._again_. "Wot is it, 'Ayfam?"

"Waking your drunken arse up before I knock it out myself," I threatened.

"Relax, relax," he said, this time his voice a bit clearer. "Now tell me wot you want."

I turned in my chair to look out the windows, my irritation building as I saw that the reporters still hadn't left their places outside my office building. "Get these goddamn dogs out of my personal life. And _don't_ mess it up this time. Do whatever you need to do; I don't care if you have to lie to the Queen if need be. _Just do it,_" I hissed, hanging up the phone.

Looking at the documents on my desk, I began to organize them. Might as well get some work done instead of sulking around.

...

It was around two-thirty when my secretary knocked at my door.

"Come in."

I still hadn't looked up from my work when Veronica popped her cracked the door open and said, "Mr Kenway, you have a visitor."

I held back a sigh. "Tell them to come back later. As you can see, I am busy at the moment." It wasn't a lie; I was currently going over the research results over Abstergo's new toy, the Animus.

"She said it was important; that she was a researcher from Solstice."

That piqued my interest. I sat in my chair, mentally debating with myself before I said, "Let her in."

I heard her feet shuffle on the carpet as she stepped to the side, letting Ziio come through. I glanced up and saw she was dressed in a red blouse and black pencil skirt; her hair was pinned into a bun on the side of her head and her lips coloured a deep blood red. Pumps added to her already tall figure, making her taller than Veronica. Ziio usually dressed like this for her job at Solstice, but something about her seemed different; more _seductive_. Perhaps it was the way her eyes smirked at me through her lashes, or how her blouse was unbuttoned to reveal her cleavage more than it should have. By the way she was looking at me, I was about to find out.

I stood up from my seat and walked toward Ziio, stopping in front of her. I looked her in the eye and saw a mixture of emotions in their deep pools. "Did she say why she was here?" I inquired, not breaking eye contact with the woman in front of me.

"She said something about a proposition that was to be discussed with you from her research department. She insisted that she talk to you _in private._" Veronica eyes narrowed when she said this. "Without an appointment."

It was then that Ziio smirked and I found my trousers starting to feel a bit too tight. "Of course. Forgive me, Ms Chambers, but I did agree to meet with this woman." I saw my secretary open her mouth to argue, but cut her off. "You can go take your break now, Ms Chambers. I feel as though this might take some time..."

When the door slammed shut, Ziio threw herself on me. Her lips collided with mine while she fisted my shirt. I placed my hands around her waist and drew her closer, my tongue pushing past her lips and into her mouth. I drew back and rested my forehead against hers, breathing deeply as I tried to regain my thoughts.

"I think your secretary has the hots for you," she said, her breath warm on my skin. "I almost had to punch her to let me through." My only response was to pull her in for another deep kiss.

"What are you doing here?" I finally asked, my other hand running up and down Ziio's back.

Her hands left their place on my shirt to travel up and down my front. "I got off of work early and was on my way to the gym when I passed the building," she whispered in my ear and started to unbutton my shirt. Then she added, "And then I thought, "Why go through all that sweat and pain for nothing, when I can get the same results and lace it with _pleasure._"

I looked at Ziio and saw what I was feeling. We both had missed each other while I was away in London, and being apart for the week only made the separation anxiety worse. It was agreed upon that we needed to focus on our respective careers since we were clearly slacking, but it was obvious that plan wasn't working either. She would creep into my mind at night like a recurring dream, teasing me with her beautiful smile and soft hands. But as lovely it was to mentally picture Ziio, I would wake up and find that she was not at my side, and the dream already fading to the back of my mind.

"What did you have in mind?"

Her answer was to put her hands on the back of my neck and pull me in for another kiss. My right hand grabbed her by her hips and pulled her closer while the left cupped her thigh and was steadily creeping up, taking her skirt with it.

"This has always been a fantasy of mine," Ziio admitted between kisses. "Having sex in the office." Suddenly, she stopped her movements. "Except..." She moved away from me, much to my disappointment, and approached my desk. I only saw her smirk before she swiped everything off my desk, save my computer. I grimaced when I heard papers and pins clatter to the floor, and the phone following them. I was about to reprimand her, but she hopped on the now cleared top, crossed her legs, and beckoned me with her index finger.

I was on her in the next instant. I immediately got to work pulling up her skirt while she got to work on my trousers, undoing its buckle. Ziio's legs wrapped around my middle once free of their constraint and pulled me closer to her. I could feel the warmth emitting from her core, as I bet she could feel my eagerness pressing into her through her underwear.

Shagging in my office? Why not; I'm willing to try anything once.

I licked my lips and looked at Ziio. Her eyes were closed as I continued to rub my hand along her long legs, occasionally squeezing them which would result in a small noise from the woman on my desk.

Just as I was about to swoop in on Ziio's neck, a loud knock on the doors interrupted us. I quickly untangled myself from my love and started to rebutting my shirt and attempting to stuff the bulge in my pants back into my trousers with much difficulty. Ziio only looked on with amusement as the knocking persisted. She already had slipped her skirt back down her legs and buttoned up her blouse. She was now in the process of fixing her hair when I fastened the buckle around my waist and cleared my throat.

"'Ayfam?" Just bleeding great; it seems as though I was to be caught almost having a hump by no other than Thomas Hickey.

"I've got some-" He had let himself in (habit I was now going to break him out of), and stopped in his tracks. Thomas looked at Ziio, who was still sitting on my desk with her legs crossed trying to look as if nothing happened, and then at me. I turned my head to the side and refused to meet his questioning look, knowing full well that he was going to give me hell the second Ziio left hearing range.

Hickey smiled in a devilish way before asking, "Should I go wait outside then while you two have at it?"

Before I could tell him yes, Ziio hopped off the desk and started walking toward the door. "That's quite alright. I was just leaving."

_Your clothes on the floor,_ I thought to myself.

"I'll see you..." She trailed off as she walked past Thomas.

"Tonight," I finished, answering her question. "After work."

Ziio closed the doors behind her, leaving me with my associate.

I finally looked at Thomas and saw an all knowing grin on his face. He stepped forward and shook his head back and forth. "Bonking at work are we?" Looking back at the door as if he could still see Ziio, he whistled. "She's something else. I'm guessin' she's your mystery girl, the one the news networks 'ave been jumping on for a while now?"

For the second time that day, I was already tempted to kill a man. Instead of answering his question, I asked, "You aren't ever going to leave this alone, are you?"

"'Fraid not."

I rolled my head back in frustration, praying to whatever god was out there to make it night time already.

* * *

**A/N:** I was right; this chapter REALLY didn't sit with me. *facepalms* If you excuse me, I'm going to go crawl in a hole and stay there for a while.


	5. London: Part I

**London: Part I**

**A/N: **I'm so sorry! I appreciate all of the PMs and reviews I got, asking about the story. I know I promised some of you that this would be updated about _four weeks ago_, but I haven't had the chance to really go through and check this myself. Plus I have just moved out of state to live in Washington DC for school. Enough of my talk, the next chapter awaits!

* * *

The next few weeks passed with hardly any interruptions from the press. I had done my best to watch my step whenever I left the office or my flat, and made sure Ziio did the same. Of course there were the occasional news segments dedicated to my romantic life, but they were only speculations, which is what I was glad for. I didn't want to expose her to the media as my partner just for her honour or self-respect to be questioned. No; I must bide my time wisely- and this trip out to London was the perfect way to start things off. Ziio must be eased into the public eye, not thrown into it like some caged animal on display at a circus. Hopefully my parents would approve, and I could get advice from my father on how to deal with the oncoming task.

The night before London, I had Ziio stay with me. Something seemed off about her those last couple of days before our departure, and I wanted to know what had changed. Her eyes had a faraway look to them, as if she wanted to be anywhere but the present. I tried approaching the subject several times, but she would brush it off as nothing and evidently end the conversation. This time though, I was determined to find out what was troubling her.

I was in bed with my reading glasses perched on the bridge of my nose and my phone in my palm checking messages, when Ziio walked out of my bathroom wearing striped green and light-blue pajama bottoms and a matching blue tank top with her hair pinned at the nap of her neck. Her night attire surprised me, as the bottoms were covered in what appeared to be clouds with sleeping sheep on them, and in the middle of her top was kitten with a nightcap on, dozing away to its heart's content. She looked like she just came out of an American university movie. Just add a couple of giggling sorority girls, and it would be perfect. This made me think on the somewhat large age difference between us; her turning twenty four not even two months ago, and I thirty come December. If things were to become more serious between us, would she be ready for it?

I didn't get to answer my own question because she soon sat down at the edge of the bed and released a deep sigh; one that sounded too old from a young woman like her. I took this opportunity to ask her. "Is something wrong, love?"

She turned her head slightly to the side, still not enough to look at me. "I'm fine," she answered in a strained voice.

"Ziio please," I started. I had turned off my device and it lay forgotten in my lap. "I know something is-"

"I said forget it!" She snapped. It was very seldom Ziio got angry with me, and when she did, it was Hell on Earth for all those who were unfortunate to be around her.

I wanted to say something else, but refrained from doing so, knowing that it would only end in an argument with both of us cross with each other. Instead I removed my glasses, placed my phone on the nightstand and turned out the light.

After several minutes of silence, I had concluded Ziio had fallen asleep and was planning to do so myself when, she asked, "Do you want children?"

That's what was bothering her? I didn't know what inspired her to ask that question, but decided to humour her. "At some point, yes." I turned to her. "Do you want children?"

She turned her body toward mine and looked up at me. "I wouldn't mind it," she admitted. "But, not right now. Not when I've got my life to live. I don't want to spend my best years of independent freedom taking care of a child."

So she wanted children, just not now. That was understandable, but for me, that complicated things. There was another reason for this trip; if my parents gave us their blessing, than I was going to talk to them about proposing to Ziio. I wasn't getting any younger; soon I would be completely emerged in my work to where I wouldn't be able to just date like I used to. I wanted to make sure I had someone there who wouldn't complain about my absences all the time with the relationship inevitably ending. Ziio was used to my long business trips that had me away for weeks at a time, so she wouldn't be affected by it like other women.

"What made you ask that?" I finally asked after another uncomfortable silence.

Another sigh. "Well," she started. "Maria and I were talking-"

I rolled my eyes and stopped her before she could finish. "Of course, why did I even ask? Anything that Maria Thorpe says is the word straight from God Himself."

Ziio nudged her foot against my leg. "Stop it," she said, but I could hear the laughter in her voice. "I had asked her why you would bring me on this trip," she continued. "She had said it was because you wanted me to have your kids before you got too old or something of the sort. I tuned out after the words "bear children" left her mouth."

I sat up and wound my arm around Ziio's waist and pulled her closer. "Don't worry about it, love." From her point of view I could see why she would be a bit stressed, but we never really had talked about children until this moment. Was there something else she wasn't telling me? "If it makes you feel better, we could turn celibate so it won't happen." She turned to me with wide eyes and smacked my arm when she saw the smile on my lips. "I thought so. How about we deal with that bridge when we get there, alright?"

She lay her head on my chest and closed her eyes. "Uh huh. Now go to sleep; I don't want to be the one to haul your ass to the airport tomorrow."

...

We arrived at Heathrow a little before noon. There was minimal talk between us; the occasional conversation or two about what we would do once we got to London, where we would be staying, and so forth. I was grateful for the silence, for that gave me time to actually form a plan on how to properly introduce Ziio to my parents without a problem. I wasn't worried they wouldn't like her- in fact, I'm sure they would love her- but more or less that they didn't do anything to scare her off. She is the first woman they'd meet since I left school, and I hoped that they wouldn't do anything too embarrassing. My father would be fine, but my mother was a bit... _eccentric_. It is quite hard to describe her personality, other than using that word, but more on my mother later.

Once we had picked up our luggage from the claim, the car I had called for drove us from the airport and onto the road.

Ziio looked out the window as shops and buildings passed us by in a drizzled blur. I pointed out random buildings and sights, promising to take her to each one given the chance.

"I've always wanted to ride the London Eye," she said with a smile. "The last time I was here, I was too busy with work to take a day off to sightsee."

I took her hand and held it. "Then I'll take you whenever you want."

She leaned her head on my shoulder. "I can't wait to meet your parents. They sound fun."

I gave an exasperated sigh. "They are far from it. All they're good at is teasing and embarrassing me on new levels that parents shouldn't have access to."

"Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow. "Then your mother and I should have some interesting conversations. I'm curious to see how baby Haytham was like."

"He was a well-disciplined, and respectful young boy," I said stiffly, crossing my arms over my chest.

Ziio turned my head to face her and placed a light kiss on my lips. "I'm sure he was."

...

"Haytham was the cutest little bugger around!"

When we got to my parents place in Queen Anne's Square, my mother opened the door and nearly plowed me over just to have a look at Ziio. After a quick bit of introductions, she ushered us inside and sat us down got tea. Somehow, the discussion started from our trip here to how the weather was, and now what I was like when I was a small boy.

"He used to run around naked, you know," my mother added, taking a sip from her cup. "After the nanny would bathe him, he would take off from the tub and sprint down the hall." She sighed in, seeming at ease. "He had just the cutest little bum! Oh, but I'm sure you know all about that, huh love?" She winked at Ziio, giving her an all knowing smile. My dear Ziio, she could only blush and smile into her own cup of tea, too shy and a bit embarrassed to answer the question. Her eyes found mine and I gave her the "See what I mean?" look.

"Mother, my behind is not something to be talked about over tea," I remarked. That topic was beyond embarrassing, and was getting quite old. I could only hope she wouldn't pull out the pictures.

Ziio had finally found her voice and asked where my father was. "He's at the office today," she answered, gathering up the cups and tea pot on the tray. "They called him in about some big project that's going on with Solstice."

"I find it odd that Mr. Kenway is one of the board members of Solstice's European Division while his son is the CEO of their biggest rival," Ziio commented, helping my mother while I opened the door for them to the kitchen.

"I know dear, who would have thought? But I guess it started with that fellow Reginald Birch. He knew Haytham's father on a business level and paid for him to go to a school that was privately owned by Abstergo."

"Really? Haytham never told me that."

Oh no, that's not good. The way she said that meant I was in trouble and was going to get an earful of it. She had asked me before on how I got involved with Abstergo while the rest of my family worked for Solstice like her. I never was answered because I either was busy, or just didn't have the time.

"Tessa? Love, I'm home." Great, my father's back.

My mother ran out of the kitchen and into the foyer where she practically jumped into my father's arms. He caught her a kissed her firmly on the lips, twirling her around.

Ziio appeared at my side and leaned her head on my shoulder for the second time that day. "They really do look cute together."

I sighed. "I guess so, but if they keep _snogging_ each other in front of me like _bloody teenagers... _Good God, would it be better if we went upstairs so you could have your way with my mum here on the floor?" They finally pulled apart and looked at each other, though either not looking sorry.

"I do apologize," my father said, wiping the left over lipstick from my mother off his mouth. He reluctantly let go of his wife and walked over to us, his hand extended. "You must be the woman that Mrs. Kenway was talking about. My, aren't you a pretty thing?" Ziio blushed and took his hand.

He suddenly turned to me and pulled me into a hug. "It's been a while there, son." Pulling back, he place his hands on either of my shoulders. "You and I will have a discussion about that while you're here, but just know that I'm happy to see you. Now if you'll excuse me..."

My father took my mother's hand and led her up the steps, a sly smile on his face. "I have infused business to attend to."

My mother laughed and ran up the stairs with him while I covered my face with my hands, trying keep my brain from conjuring up images that would mentally scar me.

* * *

**A/N:** That was short, I know, but its something. Anyway, anyone who can guess what school I'm attending here in DC, and I'll write you a one-shot of these two.


	6. London: Part II

**London: Part II**

**A/N:** Two months without updating? *face wall* I've been writing this since I posted the last chapter. Oh well, can't be helped other than for me to say I posted this one now and that it's the longest. Now onto the story!

* * *

"How is your friend, Ziio? You talk about her an awful lot."

I laughed and fixed the phone in my hand. "She's fine. Actually she's in London right now meeting Haytham's parents."

"That sounds serious." There's a pause on the other line, and I don't know whether to hang up or not. "Since you're all alone, why don't you come here for a bit? I could fly you out if you wanted."

I frowned and sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose like Haytham does when he's agitated. "I don't know love," I answered honestly. "I really don't think it'd be a good idea."

Now it was Altair's turn to sigh. "Maria, if it's about this whole Adha thing..."

"It's not just Adha," I explained, moving away some of the pillows on my couch so I could get comfortable. "The others on the board don't approve of our relationship. It's not just because I'm not Middle Eastern, but because I used to work for Abstergo."

"Maria-"

"No, let me finish. In the news and on TV, you lot act as if everything is fine and that there's world peace, but you can't fool the workers. We know you despise each other."

"Maria..." I imagine him running a hand over his head and pacing around his office. "It's hard to explain."

"It doesn't have to be," I snapped. Bloody hell, it seems I've been doing that often. "What's going on between you two? I mean, this seems to go way deeper than trying to outsell the other in electronics and prescribed drugs."

"Listen Maria," Altair's voice was low, almost like he was whispering. "This is something I can't talk about over the phone. This is why I want you to come and spend time with me in Dubai. If you knew the situation, the board won't be so against us being together."

I rubbed the back of my head, highly doubting that whatever he had to tell me would change a group of old men's minds. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to come and see my CEO." Changing the subject, I asked, "How long has it been since I last saw you, my love?"

I could tell he was smiling, and I knew we had dodged a potential fight. "Six weeks. I miss having you by my side."

"What, no other women there to warm your bed?"

"Of course not. I rather have the feisty Maria Thorpe keep me company at night. Besides, the marks you left on my back last time we were together are begging for brothers."

I smirked into the phone. "What can I say? You're just so shaggable, love."

This time he laughed. "How did I end up with someone as special as you?"

"I don't know," my smile still on my face. "I think I should be asking the same question. You could have any girl in the world, yet you chose me."

"Not a girl, Maria. I am not a paedophile." I rolled my eyes. Smart ass. "You are a beautiful woman who lights up any room she walks into with her witty personality and banter. A woman whose laughter fills my heart every time I hear it, who brings me back to planet Earth when I am on my job high...need I say more?"

I was blushing at this point. "You just saying those things is making me feel-"

There was muffled noise on the other side, and I could tell he was talking to someone else. If he was caught talking to me while he was supposed to be working, that wouldn't go too well over with the board. They were always eager to find something wrong with what he does, something that shows he is incapable of running the company. I waited patiently for Altair to return to the phone, and soon found myself actually paying attention to the "Reality TV" in front of me. Apparently one of the women found out that their husband used to date their best friend. Really, who actually believes this garbage?

Finally he picked up the phone, though what he said made my heart frown. "I'm sorry Maria, but I have to go. I'll try to call you after my appointment."

"Of course you will," I said, doubt dripping from my voice. Altair never called after a meeting. He was always being pulled off to press conferences and a million other things that rich CEOs do. I'd sometimes be waiting a week just to hear from him again.

He sighed, but said no more on the subject. "Good night, habibiti."

"Good night love."

* * *

_If you can't hear what I'm trying to say_

_If you can't read from the same page_

_Maybe I'm going deaf, maybe I'm going blind_

_Maybe I'm out of my mind_

_Ok now he was close, tried to domesticate you_

_But you're an animal, baby it's in your nature_

_Just let me liberate you_

_(Hey, hey, hey)_

_You don't need no papers_

_(Hey, hey, hey)_

_That man is not your maker_

_And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl-_

I was still pretty much asleep when my fingers fumbled around on the nightstand trying to find my phone and shut off its racket. Damn, who would be calling at this early in the morning?

"Lovely tone," Haytham remarked as he turned over on his side of the bed and covered his head with a pillow.

"Fuck off," I muttered, turning onto my stomach.

"It's a bit too early for that, but if you insist..."

My leg kicked him from under the covers, emitting an "Ouch!" from him. My hands still attempted to search for my cellular device without leaving the comforts of bed. Soon it found my phone and I picked it up, not looking at the Caller ID before pressing the answer button and putting it on speaker.

"Good morning, love!" Chirped a rather happy voice. That happiness made me want to strangle its owner.

I heard Haytham groan as he lifted his head up and said, "Of course it would only be you to call this early in the morning, Maria." He turned over and reached for the phone, taking it out of my hand. I didn't protest since I was still half asleep.

"Is there an urgency for this call, or has Altair finally realised how mental you are and kicked you to the curb?"

"Ouch Haytham, that actually hurt."

"Good, now let us sleep, woman!"

I didn't get to hear the rest of their conversation as my eyes became heavy and started to close. Let them bicker all they wanted as long I wasn't bothered.

* * *

It was around nine in the morning when I finally decided to wake up. My hand felt along the other side of the bed, but was met by fabric instead. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, attempting to get the sleep out of them when the door to the bathroom opened and out came Haytham in nothing but a towel, his hair and skin still wet from his shower. He was patting the beads of water off his face with another towel as he made his way to the closet with his back turned to me, where he took out a crisp, white dress shirt and navy blue vest. His matching slacks were on a separate hanger.

I sat up a bit straighter as he unwrapped the towel around his waist and let it drop. Mhm...Mrs Kenway was right, he does have a nice backside. He slid on his briefs and then his shirt with a certain grace that I couldn't help but admire. He was doing the opposite of stripping, and I found it...arousing. Throwing the covers back and moving silently across the room, I approached him from behind and wrapped my arms around his middle.

"Good morning," I murmured into his back.

He stilled for a moment, and I was afraid he was going to push me off of him until he turned around in my embrace. "I'm sorry if I woke you. I have to attend a meeting in a while and won't be back until late in the evening."

"I see." I forgot that he was on a business trip while I was here for luxury. Though the thought of being here alone wasn't very welcoming. "I guess you should get going," I said, buttoning up his shirt. "The sooner you get there, the sooner you can leave and I get you to myself."

"Ziio I-"

I held up my hand. "It's alright. You're a busy man. Your work is before everything else." When was it not? He was always away on business trips that had me staying behind and missing him.

There was an embarrassed sort of expression on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck. "You won't be here alone. I made sure of that."

"Really?"

"Yes," he answered, grabbing his slacks off the hanger and putting them on. "My mother would like to take you around the shops in London, if that's okay with you."

I didn't hesitate to saying yes. I thoroughly enjoyed Mrs Kenway's company. She was pleasant, funny, and extremely entertaining. I couldn't understand why Haytham wasn't more relaxed like his parents.

"Excellent," Haytham said with a smile on his face. "I'll phone her before I go and tell her to have the car come pick you up." He kissed me briefly, his lips lingering above mine. "Now let me finish getting ready," he said, pulling away and reaching for his belt.

A devilish smile crept to my lips as an idea came to my head. Taking the belt out of his hands, I threw it across the room and onto the bed. "Not yet, Mr Kenway. I'm not done with you."

Haytham raised an eyebrow. I could tell he knew what I had in mind. "Really now?" There was a bit of amusement in his voice. I was going to love hearing it leave in the next second and replaced by something much more...stimulating.

"Mhm..." My hand travelled down his front, feeling the muscles he gained through whatever workout sessions he took. When my fingers met the waistband of his trousers, I undid the button blocking me from his zipper, and pulled the tab down slowly, all the while my eyes never leaving his. I heard him take a deep breath when my hand made contact with his member between his briefs. Oh my, he was ready for this. Still not taking my eyes off of his, I lowered myself on my knees and slid fabric down exposing him to me.

"Ziio..." His eyes were on me, but his lips were parted in anticipation, waiting for my next move.

I batted my eyelashes and sent him a heated gaze through them before I pressed my lips to the tip of his hardness, taking him in. A moan escaped his lips as I took in more of him, my tongue moving slowly over his length. This was the first time I had ever done something like this. Maria was more than comfortable giving me pointers on how to do it properly, even though I said I refused to listen. I guess it was a good thing I did; I wanted Haytham to go to that meeting knowing what he was missing. And I guess it was payback for what he did to get me to come to England.

"Ziio, please...you don't need to do this." At this point, he was taking short breaths, attempting to keep his hands at his sides. "I need to go-o!"

Haytham's last syllable was clipped as my left hand grabbed him around his base, allowing me to take in more of him. Why couldn't he leave well enough alone? I wanted to do this for him; see him become undone by me and my actions alone. See him close his eyes and her my name on his lips. At the rate things were going, it would be soon. My teeth lightly grazed his member, making him visibly grit his teeth and entangle his fingers through my hair. That only encouraged me more.

"Ziio, I'm begging you to please stop. You won't like the outcome of this." His voice was strained; as if debating on whether to just shut up or say something.

I halted my actions, but didn't take him out of my mouth. His gaze was still on mine, silently pleading with me to stop. I knew it wasn't because I was bad, but because he was a gentleman. Seeing a woman he highly respected on her knees and doing something that he believed degraded women wasn't anything he was used to. "You talk too much, Mr Kenway."

My answer to his pleas was to look him straight in the eye and bat my lashes slowly once more. Hopefully that would shut him up until I was done.

I continued, sucking and licking him from the base of his member to the tip, my tongue swirling around him. He was tensing up, which meant he was close to his climax. He tried to pull me away from him, but I swatted his hands away and continued taking him in, him fully in my mouth.

Haytham threw his head back and let out a hiss as he reached his release, spilling himself into me. His wetness coat the back of my throat and felt some sort of pride at how well it went. Not wanting to make a mess of my favourite sleeping clothes, I made sure to swallow everything, not wasting a single drop. It was when I was sure that I had gotten everything did I pull away, a satisfied smile on my lips. He looked exhausted as if he ran a marathon without water. His eyes were closed as he panted, probably trying to regain his scattered thoughts. I couldn't help but applaud myself at making the great CEO of Abstergo come undone like this.

"Bloody hell..." Haytham muttered. "Where did you learn how to do that?"

I gave him a cheeky grin before slipping his boxers back up and doing the same to his slacks. "I don't kiss and tell," I replied, getting off my knees and standing up straight. "Just know you're too first to experience it from me."

He smirked at me, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling my close to him. "I can see that," he whispered against my lips before kissing me. When he pulled away, his hands caressed my back and started to travel lower and lower. "I'm afraid I have to leave...but first I need another shower." He let go of me, only to take my hand and guide me to the bathroom. "And you're coming with me."

* * *

Haytham left for the day, saying he would "return the kindness" when he got back from his meeting that night. In the meantime, I was going to spend the rest of the day with Mrs Kenway, shopping up and down and all around London.

"Please, call me Tessa," she insisted when we had decided to stop by a cafe for something to drink after we dropped our bags off in the town car.

Tessa...I liked the name. "Alright Tessa," I said. "Where are we off to next?"

"Well," she started. "I was wondering if you didn't mind that we stop by Jenny's house."

"Jenny?" I didn't recognize the name very well, although I was sure that Haytham mentioned it to me at some point.

"Yes, darling. Haytham's older half-sister," she said, sipping from her glass of water.

_That's_ why the name sounded familiar. "That's right, Haytham told me he had a sibling."

"Yes, she lives on Roupell Street near Waterloo. A fine area, that is."

"Is she married?"

Tessa was hesitant to answer this question, but she did nonetheless. "No, but she does have a daughter. A sweet girl named Madeline." A single parent then? Maybe engaged and about to be married? I didn't know. "She's quite the catch...I think you two will get along smashingly." I hoped so, too.

* * *

When Tessa had said "sweet girl" I thought she meant a little thing no older than six or seven- not the fifteen year old that sat across from me on the couch while her mother and Tessa were in the kitchen preparing tea.

She was very pretty (a trait established by the Kenways), with dark brown hair, hazel eyes and full lips; Madeline looked almost completely like her mother.

"Are you surprised by me?"

I was shaken out of my thoughts by her question. My, wasn't she straightforward. "What? No, not at all," I answered truthfully. "Why do you ask?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and sat back against the sofa. "Everyone is surprised when they see me and my mother together. We look alike in features, but-"

I didn't even see Jenny in the walkway to the kitchen when I heard her say, "Madeline, would you please help your grandmother preparing tea?" Her tone wasn't one that asked a question, but more commanded it.

Madeline looked her mother in the eye, and I sensed the tension in the air electrify. Jenny regarded her with a passive look, but the stern eye she gave her daughter made me advert my own and look at anything other than those two. Then Madeline stood up from her seat and walked past her mother into the kitchen. As I saw her brush her arm against Jenny's I couldn't help but notice the striking contrast in skin colour.

"I'm terribly sorry about that," Jenny said, taking her daughter's place across from me. "She's not usually so...confrontational, honest. She's just been going through a couple of rough patches."

"I completely understand. Everyone has their own troubles to deal with, and most happen to deal with them alone. It can be stressful for a teen."

"Quite." There was a lull in the conversation, and I was debating on whether or not to use the restroom. Jenny seemed nice enough, the way she acted was a bit distant. As if she was uncomfortable. "So how did you meet my brother?"

Ah, good; a simple question to start off. "There was party, a very big ball between Solstice and Abstergo in Dubai about four months ago. I was there because my friend Maria was seeing the CEO of Solstice and paid for me to go."

Jenny smiled at the mention of the name. "You mean Maria Thorpe?"

I returned her smile, nodding my head. "Yes, that's her. She knew Haytham from when they were kids, so she introduced us. He kept pronouncing my name wrong, and from there we just talked the night away. He gave me his number, and the rest is history."

She shook her head, her smile still evident. "And you would want to be with an old man like him?"

A laugh escaped my lips. "I don't think of him as old, but...matured."

"Honestly, why him? He's older than you, almost in his thirties. At this point in his life, he's looking for a woman to marry and spend his life with. I'm sure you're completely in love with him, but it seems as though you rather enjoy your time as twenty something and free."

I was taken back the second time in less than ten minutes. It seemed like she was asking me if I sure I wanted to continue my relationship with Haytham. It really wasn't any of her business, but I could see her worry. It's her younger brother after all. I would do the same for my sisters.

"I appreciate the concern," I started. "But I think that I'll be fine. Haytham and I have talked about this topic before. He understands that I'm not ready for that kind of commitment."

"But what about his commitment," she asked. "I know for a fact that he would want kids, and soon. What happens then if you're not ready? Maybe tying in with a wealthy man wasn't the wisest decision."

My eyes narrowed. So that's what this was about. "I believe that's none of your concern." I stood up from my spot and excused myself to the kitchen where Tessa and Madeline were sitting at the table, waiting for the water in the kettle over the stove to finish boiling. I hurriedly made my way to her side and whispered in her ear, "Tessa, I'm not feeling all that well. Do you mind if we leave?"

Tessa craned her neck to look at me. "Of course, dear. What's the matter?"

I placed a hand to my forehead. "I'm starting to feel a bit lightheaded. Is it alright that you take me back to the hotel?"

She was on her feet in the next second. "Yes, anything you need, dear. Do you need me to get you anything for the head?"

"No," I answered. "I have pills in my suitcase. I think I should just lie down for a bit."

"Of course, dear. Just let me get my things..." As Tessa got up from the table and collected her stuff, Jenny appeared in the walkway.

"I hope you feel better, Ziio," she said, a smirk on her face. Her head was cocked to the side, as if regarding the situation with amusement. "And we will finish our discussion. I feel we were really starting to know one another."

I gave her a fake smile of my own. "I believe so, too. And as for our conversation, we'll see."


End file.
